


Retreat to Shadows

by SocialDeception



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, I think that pretty much sums it up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: Jason is waiting in the jungle, poised to kill.Problem is; He's not the only predator out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hammocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/gifts).



> I wanna thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me vent through some really shitty times, dear Ham-Ham. You've kept me sane. (Or sane-ish, at least) And I thought that since Jason and Vaas was the reason we met, what better way to honor it than with some smut? (Or should I have gone for waffles instead? Actually don't answer that)

* * *

 

There was such beauty in the jungle.

Not just in the vines and the leaves, but the damp earth and the fresh air. Even the death and destruction of this place had beauty to it if you just looked close enough. Jason was crouched down in the grass, willing his limbs to stay as still as the landscape around him. Well, still until you really noticed the richness of life in even the stillest of leaf.

Jason didn’t have all the time in the world, but for the moment he pretended he did. He was like any other predator on the island, fighting hunger and time, but doing it quietly, patiently.

Vaas was a predator too, and that made things tricky. He was dangerous and unpredictable, and didn’t follow a schedule any more than Jason did, which made hunting him down even more difficult. But, if Willis’ rusty old radio had been any indication, Vaas would return from another rendezvous with Hoyt any minute now.

He was stationed on a hill near a deserted little town, a few knocked over signs and laundry hung out to dry the only thing indicating that this once was a more than a collection of empty houses. In a moment of uncharacteristic clarity he had put traps around most of it. There was no way Vaas was getting away this time.

The thought of it had Jason’s predatory facade slip a little and he licked his lips nervously. His hair still held the smell of smoke from the collapsing hotel, and he still had patches of raw, burnt skin on his body, but this was the moment, finally, when he was gonna take the pirate down. At least he had gotten the stench of corpses off, or he’d have a hard time walking through the jungle without attracting attention.

He had to adjust his sweaty grip on the rifle when the car finally came into view. It was dangerously close to swirling off the road, and Jason flicked open the scope and took aim.

There were three people in the car. Three _pirates_ , Jason corrected himself, before studying their faces in the scope. The two pirates in the front seat looked either angry or bored, he couldn’t be sure, but he could tell what mood Vaas was in straight away. He was sitting in the back seat with what looked like a indifferent mask on his face, but Jason knew he was worried.

Well, Jason was about to give him more reason for worry, and he grinned against the cool metal as he took aim for the pirate in the passenger seat.

His aim was slightly off, hitting the pirate in his neck. It was rather cruel, Jason thought, gritting his teeth together, but he didn’t waste another thought or breath on it, holding it instead as he aimed for the driver. The high velocity bullet tore through the top part of the driver’s head, and from that distance it looked like a pumpkin being dropped from a tall building. Much better. Not cleaner, but nicer; he could still hear the gargled scream from the pirate currently bleeding to death from where he was crouched down.

Then the car finally did swerve off the road, hitting a nearby tree with a dull thud, and for a few seconds, everything was deathly still. Even the birds seemed to hold their breaths.

Jason had to contain a burst of joy threatening to spill past his lips, before he gathered his gear and started on his descent down the little hill down to the abandoned village. It really wouldn’t be fruitful to take his success for granted, after all; Vaas was still alive somewhere.

How Jason could know that he wasn’t quite sure, but in his mind there was absolutely no doubt that Vaas was still breathing. He could feel him, feel that prickle of unease down his spine, two predators circling each other in a spiral that kept getting tighter for every turn. No, he was absolutely certain that if a bond like theirs was to be severed, then he’d feel it in his bones.

The car was smoldering, the smoke obscuring his vision as he zeroed in on it. He felt confident enough that it wouldn’t blow up in his face, and he peered in through the cracked and bloodied windows. Two corpses, no Vaas, just like he expected.

Jason stared at the gore for a second, before turning around, whistling to himself. He didn’t waste time being quiet, not yet. Sure, Vaas could be hidden in the shrubs lining up a shot, but somehow Jason doubted it. They always seemed to discard their guns and fight up close.

Well, not always, but close enough.

Part of Jason almost regretted giving Citra the broken lighter, because he’d very much like to see the look on Vaas’ face when he realized his error.

The sun was setting, light filtering through the branches and the leaves, and Jason had gone quiet, stalking silently through the underbrush. The prickling sensation was stronger, like Vaas was breathing down his neck, and Jason breathed out through his mouth, his body tense. He had his knife out, his guns strapped to his body. The rifle wouldn’t do much good in a close combat situation, and truth be told, the handgun wouldn’t give him the satisfaction he craved. No, this needed to be up close and personal, like it was supposed to be all along.

The village seemed very different in the light of the setting sun, the sun bleached wood streaked with red and yellow, lending some life to the otherwise desolate buildings, the wind making the clotheslines whip against the walls.

His heart had not skipped a beat when he shot the two pirates earlier, but now it was picking up speed. It was probably a figment of his imagination, but he was certain he was feeling Vaas’ heart as well, pounding along with his. Pounding with the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of being hunted, the same way Jason’s was.

He was almost light-headed in his elation, the world swimming around him as he peered into the nearest house. Empty, as expected. If he knew Vaas, and he was almost certain he did, then he’d be hiding a better spot than that. Where Jason was some sort of charging beast, - he hadn’t quite decided what kind just yet - Vaas was a large cat, stalking and hiding out of sight right up until the perfect moment to strike. Oh yes, Vaas was stalking him quietly, Jason could feel it as certain as he could feel the blood pumping through his veins.

The light had died down a little, and shadows crept from the jungle and the dark corners of the village. In a little they would be hunting each other in the dark and Jason found he didn’t mind, in fact he had to bite down the impulse to softly call Vaas’ name.

The rushing of blood in his ears was reaching a crescendo, everything else drowned out by his heartbeat. Oh, he was close now. So close.

The ground under his feet made no sound, at least none that he could hear. Since coming here he had turned into something wild, something dangerous, all his senses on high alert. So finely tuned were they, or just so finely tuned to Vaas, that he realized that Vaas was suddenly right behind him without there even being a sound indicating as much. He could feel their blood pump harder now, faster, his own neck throbbing with it as he spun on his heel, pressing the blade against Vaas’ neck the second Vaas had a knife to his.

“Got you,” Jason breathed, and in front of him Vaas grinned broadly.

“Sure I didn’t get you, white boy?” He didn’t seem surprised that Jason was still alive, but his eyes were shining manically in the dying light.

They were both panting, the world outside drowned out by blood and by breath, and Jason found himself grinning as well.

“You ruined my fucking car,” Vaas said slowly.

“You ruined my lighter.”

Vaas laughed then, just a short, breathless thing, but a laugh nonetheless, and Jason found himself smiling back.

“I’m gonna enjoy killing you,” Jason mumbled without missing a beat, without changing expression and in front of him the laughter died on Vaas’ lips.

“I’d like to see you try, white boy,” he sneered, the knife suddenly applying more pressure to Jason’s throat.

Time seemed to work differently here, because something shifted and Jason wasn’t entirely sure who moved first, but suddenly they were up against a wall, their bodies poised and strained against each other.

The scenery shifted as well, the shadows were suddenly creeping up on them and the light filtering through the leaves suddenly seemed hazy and unreal. It all felt so far away, nothing there but the two of them.

He couldn’t quite make out the words, but they were both snarling at each other like animals, profanities spilling from both of them. Jason said something, something awful he couldn’t even remember after, when Vaas made a sound deep in his chest. He didn’t tear his gaze away from Jason, just made a fist with his right hand, pulled it back and smashed the window behind Jason without flinching. The glass shattered around them, showering them with glittering shards.

And Jason preferred this side of Vaas, not the smiling one, not the sorry one, but the snarling beast. In another life he’d probably scoff at Vaas’ forceful and physical nature, but now he was craving it.

He couldn’t say if he wanted to force Vaas into submission, or if he wanted Vaas to force him, but he knew he wanted to cage the beast. Force it tightly in a cage so he could slam the door shut behind it, though whose beast he couldn’t say.

Vaas pressed closer, knife discarded. He didn’t even reach for one of the larger shards of glass, just like Jason knew he wouldn’t. No, this was right where it was supposed to be. Close, personal and raw.

“You wanna kill me, huh?” Vaas’ body was a tight, hard line along Jason’s, and Jason stuttered a little against the contact, which earned a wide smirk from Vaas.

“This doing it for you, white boy?” Vaas taunted, curling his fingers around Jason’s neck. Perhaps he felt Jason’s heart racing madly underneath his fingers, or maybe he felt more than just Jason’s body against his, because his grip faltered and his eyes shot up to meet his, “you like this,” he stated with a sudden wonder in his voice.

And there was no denying that he did, not anymore, not with his pulse thrumming in his veins, and a dull ache building in his groin.

“What do you want, hermano?” Vaas asked, eyes searching Jason’s face.

“I don’t wanna die,” it wasn’t what Jason meant to say, but the truth was far more terrifying.

“Think any of them do?” Vaas’ face changed again, back to the hard edges and cruel twist to his lips. “Think my two men out there wanted to bleed out like fucking pigs, huh?”

Jason remembered the blood, the splatters against the glass. The guy who got shot in his neck had squirted at least a gallon of blood across the entire windshield. Quite impressive, really.

In front of him, so close he could feel his warm breath fanning across his face, Vaas was panting, and Jason could imagine the blood pumping through his veins, as strong and unstoppable as his own. God, Vaas was beautiful. So utterly untamed and vicious. Jason pressed back against him, focusing on Vaas’ lips, the only part of the man not hard and prickly, but soft and inviting.

Vaas’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he seemed to think better of it, biting down on his lower lip instead.

“What do you want?” He finally repeated, his voice scratchy.

Jason didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, instead crushing his lips to Vaas’, where he was caught for one glorious second in a place where nothing else mattered. Then the moment passed, and he realized what he’d done.

For a brief moment, Vaas was unresponsive, his lips completely still, not even cursing like he always did, and Jason’s insides lurched. This wasn’t at all what it was supposed to be. In his fantasies Vaas would always be angry and cursing, at first, before he’d melt into something that was still very much angry, but willing.

Then, finally, Vaas kissed back, hard and furious, tangling his fingers in Jason’s hair. Jason found himself staring into Vaas' face, who was angry and trembling and glaring and whose lips were parted and face flushed like he was unable to control himself.

It was terrifying how quickly Jason got lost in the situation, running his hands down muscled shoulders to rest on the small of Vaas’ back, pulling him closer. There was suddenly nothing left in Jason but a sudden, unquenchable hunger for him. The desire was overwhelming, turning his legs into something that could no longer bear his weight.

And Vaas knew, of course he knew. With a swift movement he turned Jason around, and pressed back against him, licking a long wet stripe down Jason’s neck.

Jason rested his forearms on the wall in front of him, to keep his face off the splintering wood, and shot a glance back at Vaas’ face.

He couldn’t put into words what he wanted, what he needed, because the words no longer made sense to him. He wanted Vaas to ravage him, mar him, claim him. All the words associated with animals more than men, because at the moment that’s what they were reduced to; That was what the island reduced all humans to.

Vaas knew.

He swiftly put his arms around Jason’s waist, undoing his pants and letting them fall and pool around Jason’s ankles, before pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside.

His hands were back on Jason’s body before Jason had the chance to feel awkward, rough and calloused hands digging into his hip and trailing down across his abdomen. Jason gasped against the wall, pressing back against Vaas’ body.

They didn’t speak, yet Vaas seemed to know what he needed. He spat into his fist before encircling his slick fist around Jason’s cock, and he had to use his other arm to keep Jason upright as he lost his footing.

Jason wanted to touch Vaas, to grasp him like Vaas had a grasp around him, but Vaas misunderstood the movement and growled. Then he wove his fingers into Jason’s hair again, pulling his head back so he could smother any further complaints with lips and tongue.

Vaas didn’t undress, at least not completely. He broke the kiss to pull his tank top over his head, but left it curled up behind his neck. Jason couldn’t say he didn’t want Vaas completely naked, but this was good enough. Vaas was strong, hard-muscled and lean, and Jason watched in fascination as the tendon and muscle moved beneath his skin. Vaas just gave a small smirk, unzipping his cargo pants enough to pull his cock out.

Jason already knew, but it was something else entirely to see how Vaas reacted to him physically. His cock was so hard it almost looked painful, and he rubbed it along the cleft of Jason’s ass. In a silent plea for more, Jason pushed back against him, felt the head of Vaas’ cock nudge his opening.

He tensed for a second, reality hitting him like a punch to the gut, at least until Vaas’ cock was replaced by two spit-slicked fingers that rubbed far more gently than Jason ever thought Vaas capable of. All other thoughts dissipated and he relaxed under his touch. Then the fingers disappeared and Jason made an impatient sound in the back of his throat until he finally, _finally_ , felt Vaas' cock press against him again. He no longer felt tensed, but hot and ready for him, and he pushed back so Vaas would get the message.

It burned, there was no other word for it, and Jason bit down a whimper when Vaas entered him, pinching his eyes shut. Vaas forced himself in until he was buried to the hilt, but to Jason’s surprise he kept still, allowing Jason to relax under him.

When he started moving, a soft cry escaped Jason, and Vaas placed a few kisses on his shoulder.

“Hnngh,” was all Jason managed to grit out, digging his fingers against the splintering wood, and Vaas was right there, right behind him, shushing and kissing and throbbing inside him.

This was crazy. He was here to kill Vaas, not be filled to the brim with the man. But the thought was gone as soon as Vaas thrust forward, impaling him, and Jason threw his head back with a gasp, unable to catch his breath.

Then Vaas started fucking him, nice and slow, pressing his pelvis against Jason’s ass for each long stroke. It was different than fucking a woman, naturally, Vaas’ raw masculinity showing in every thrust, every touch, every kiss.

Different still to hear the sounds spilling from his mouth, all harsh breaths and deep groans. It turned him on like nothing else ever had, and suddenly the pressure in his groin was building, building, building, and he met Vaas’ thrusts, trying to convey what he wanted, what he needed.

And Vaas obliged.

When Vaas increased his pace, pumping into Jason in a frenzy, he leaned his head down, biting at the junction of Jason’s neck. His mouth felt hot against Jason’s already feverish skin, tongue lapping at the reddened skin before biting down again.

Jason was rutting against him like a bitch in heat, and even though it should horrify him, at the moment it just fueled his arousal, meeting each of Vaas’ thrusts with broken moans. It was like a hunger Jason had never felt before, this insatiable need to be filled and taken and claimed. That word again, but it was all Jason could think about.

His forearms were bleeding from the building he was pushed against, and he knew he’d have to pick splinters from his skin once this was over, but at the moment he didn’t care, the contrast between pain and pleasure so unspeakably good that he couldn’t bare to change positions.

Instead he moved his hand down to his cock, groaning when he started fucking his fist in rhythm with Vaas’ thrust. Vaas moved his hand from Jason’s shoulder, trailing it down his chest and abdomen before he carded them slowly through his pubic hair and then finally curled his fist hard around Jason’s, twining his fingers with his own.

That’s all it took, and Jason moaned into Vaas’ mouth as he came, Vaas right there to guide him through each stuttering thrust of his hips. The force of the orgasm made him clench painfully around Vaas, who adjusted his sweaty grip on him enough to start pounding him mercilessly.

Jason gaped with the taste of blood in his mouth, Vaas’ hands like claws on his hips. He was fucked raw, each brutal snap of Vaas’ hips setting every nerve ending on fire. But it was good, it was so good.

When Vaas came, he came with a strangled cry, pressing himself against Jason’s ass as he emptied himself in him. Jason almost thought he could feel each spurt of seminal fluid as it coated his insides. Vaas held on to his hips with trembling hands before pulling out, giving Jason’s shoulder another few peppering of kisses before pulling him down on the ground with him.

Jason pressed his face to Vaas’ neck, breathing him in, before tilting his head and meeting Vaas’ lips for another kiss.

The kiss held nothing of the frenzy from before, just sated recognition. Everything else seemed so pointless at that moment, their calming breaths filling the air and their bodies pressed against each other. Even the jungle around them seemed clearer, the shadows retreating.

The blood in Jason’s veins had finally slowed down, and he breathed out, body feeling lax and content. Next to him he could see Vaas’ chest slow down as well, his eyes fixed intently on Jason’s face. Even though he no longer carried the tension and passion from a few minutes ago, he still recognized how beautiful Vaas was. Heartbreakingly so, in fact, and Jason pressed his lips to Vaas’ in a final, lingering kiss before getting up.

He got dressed in silence while Vaas observed him on the ground with one hand resting on his stomach. If you didn’t look hard enough you could misinterpret his body language as relaxed, but Jason knew Vaas was gauging every single movement he made. Not to flee, never to flee, but to strike.

Once Jason had his fly zipped, he turned around, knowing fully well there was nothing left now than to walk away. He froze then, one hand extended out to reach for his gear, eyes flicking between Vaas’ eyes and lips. He realized, with a sickening twist to his insides, that he didn’t really want to leave. Vaas seemed to mirror his emotion, because he gave a tired little smile.

They both knew they couldn’t avoid the facts and circumstance that had brought them to this very spot, and they knew nothing would change once Jason walked away, but at the moment, nothing existed but the two of them.

All this time he had imagined Vaas as a great big cat stalking the jungle, and himself as something equally wild and unstoppable, but different, vastly different from Vaas. He had convinced himself that it was this island that turned people into beasts, but he had the sudden realization that maybe the two of them had started out wrong from the start. Maybe the ties he had convinced himself he shared with Vaas weren’t there at all, or simply built on the wrong foundation.

“You look different,” Vaas whispered, something strange crossing his face.

“You look the same.” Jason’s voice sounded too loud in the sudden deafening silence of the jungle, and Vaas’ face fell at the words.

Maybe it was pride, or maybe it was the knowledge that nothing would truly change for them, but the things Jason found himself yearning to say died on his lips. Maybe Vaas would understand how hard it was to leave, even without the words being spoken.

Then the moment passed, and Jason’s smile faded as he got his gear and turned around. He didn’t look back, but he could feel Vaas’ gaze on him until he moved into the jungle, the shadows swallowing him up.

Yes, there really was beauty in the jungle, Jason decided, tilting his face up to the starry sky above him, discarding his weapons in the underbrush, his thoughts suddenly very far away.

 

* * *

 


End file.
